


i feel safe in the 5am light

by bandshees



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - High School, Essays, F/M, High School, Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandshees/pseuds/bandshees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>farkle minkus meets a brown-haired girl in a diner at 2am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel safe in the 5am light

**Author's Note:**

> here's a little riarkle au (also based from an au i found on tumblr) i hope you like it!:)

Farkle has been sitting in this same booth for eight hours straight. He had taken a few bathroom breaks, but other than that, Farkle has done nothing but sit and finish his essays. Thankfully, his favourite diner is open 24 hours so there was no problem staying in until 2 am eating their delicious mozzarella sticks and drinking their heavenly strawberry milkshake.

It’s not that Farkle had been cramming--or maybe he was--a lot has just been on his mind lately. Farkle hasn’t been feeling like himself at all in school: his grades are dropping in certain subjects, he has a lot of classmates that are much smarter than he, and all of these are making him lose his mind. All three of his essays are due this week and even though he has finalized the first one and is proofreading the second, he feels like he is running out of time--it’s stressing him out.

Farkle raises his hand while he rubs his eyes with the other and once a waitress has arrived, he asks for a cup of coffee to hopefully keep his drooping eyes open. He thanks the waitress and releases a yawn, ruffling his already messed up hair in frustration. A sigh of relief escapes his mouth, though, when Farkle reads on his laptop that he’s already on the last page of his second essay and is so close to being finished with proofreading and editing. But before he continues, Farkle buries his face in his hands.

Had it not been for the kind stranger that tapped his shoulder and startled him awake, Farkle would’ve fallen in a deep slumber right there in that booth in his favourite diner. Not that he’d mind since their booths are actually quite comfortable, he just really needs to finish his essays as soon as possible.

Farkle brushes his hair with his fingers as he looks up at the stranger who had tapped him. A brown-haired girl with brown eyes and plump cheeks stands beside his booth with her fiddling fingers levelled with her stomach and a sheepish grin on her pale pink lips. “Sorry for waking you up, I just thought you’d want to sleep in your home instead of here and it’s 2 in the morning so I-”

“No, no, it’s okay!” Farkle cuts her off, still feeling a bit confused after having just woken up. “Thank you for waking me up, I actually have an essay to finish.” Farkle chuckles, reaching over for the cup of coffee that he had ordered.

Expecting the girl to leave after that, Farkle resumes his work and saves his second essay before opening a new document. But the brunette stays where she is and continues to stare at Farkle. Farkle doesn’t notice, completely engrossed in his school work, but he averts his attention when the girl speaks up once again. “I’m really sorry if I’m bothering you, I’m just concerned. . . are you okay? You look really distressed.”

Farkle sends her a reassuring smile. “Yes, I am totally fine. Maybe a little woozy . . .” Farkle drops his gaze to his keyboard with furrowed brows. Thinking about it now, he does feel a little woozy--probably from the lack of sleep and the amount of non-stop overthinking.

“I could help you out with your essay,” The brunette offers. Farkle kindly declines, shaking his head and explaining that she should be in the safety of her home at this time. The brunette responds with, “I like going here at two in the morning.”

Farkle casts a curious glance towards her. “Why’s that?” Before the girl could answer, Farkle tells her to sit across him.

“Thank you,” The girl says before taking a seat. “I just like the quiet environment during the early hours. It helps me think calmly and it actually helps me think better. And this is my favourite diner because I like how the place looks--simple, yet enticing--and they have delicious food.”

The way the girl talks with a large grin always plastered on her face makes Farkle smile. He shuts his laptop for now and moves it to the side. “I’d say the same because I love waking up at 5 am for the same reason you love being up during the early hours. The world feels so quiet, doesn’t it?”

“It really does.” The brunette’s smile grew. Farkle’s did as well. “So, what are you working on?”

For the rest of the morning, the brunette chatted with Farkle while he did his essays and it surprisingly helped him finish his essays more quickly. The brunette told funny stories about her and her best friend, Maya, and the brunette shared her and Maya’s nicknames for each other: peaches and honey.

Farkle found it adorable and he loved the brunette’s efforts of keeping him awake while he worked. It definitely motivated him. By 5 am, since this last essay is the easiest one, Farkle is already done and he had already shared two plates of waffles with the brunette. They surprisingly both love the strawberry milkshake and each had ordered a glass for themselves (this being Farkle’s second).

While Farkle is packing up, the brunette watches him with that little smile that’s always apparent on her lips. Farkle’s eyebrows are furrowed again despite the fun two hours he’d just shared with this lovely human sitting across from him. It’s the stress and exhaustion from the lack of sleep and the pile of schoolwork. He then asks for the bill and pays while the brunette continues looking around with a slight smile on her face.

The sun begins to rise when Farkle is all packed up and the brunette is finishing the remains of her strawberry milkshake. “I apologize for keeping you up and making you stay with me when you could’ve done whatever you wanted.”

“I wanted to make a new friend. I did just that, didn’t I?” The brunette grins. She stands up after trying to clean up the mess on the table to at least lessen what the workers in the diner have to do. She stacked the plates and placed the used tissues on top of the pile. “Thank you for tonight, this is one of the most fun early morning conversations I’ve had in awhile.”

Farkle stands up too, slinging his backpack over one shoulder, a wide smile appearing on his face. “Without you, I possibly wouldn’t have finished my essay this quick. I’d love to show my gratitude by walking you home. By the way, I’m Farkle.”

“I’m Riley. Nice to meet you.” Riley’s beautiful smile that was always apparent the whole morning is so contagious, it made Farkle’s smile widen even more, if it were even possible.

Then they walked under the beautiful 5am light as they talked about the beauty of the morning sky.


End file.
